


Hello Daddy, Good Morning Darling

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6337216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally titled: Children of Creed; Victor Creed couldn’t believe he had traded in his solitary life and turned over a whole new leaf for this. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Daddy, Good Morning Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song of the same name; Hello Daddy, Good Morning Darling - Mel McDaniels  
> Originally posted on Fanfiction; has been slightly edited  
> Based off an idea where Toad can change genders, seeing as certain amphibians have that capability, so kinda mpreg, but not really

Victor Creed couldn’t believe he had traded in his solitary life and turned over a whole new leaf for this. A cabin in the backwoods full of kids, five to be exact, almost all of whom looked just like him, with the exception of the youngest two, who had taken after his mate. It was actually kinda nice, except for when they got riled like they were right at that exact moment. Victor’s grip tightened on the frying pan he’d been cleaning, but just as he was starting a mental countdown to calm himself, his aforementioned mate, Todd Tolansky, came in from putting clothes away in another room and rescued him. 

“Why don’t y’all go out and play?” The amphibian suggested, “Is a beautiful day and you guys promised you’d played with Sparkles more.”

Sparkles was the large shepherd mix they had gotten as a sort of house warming gift before their first had been born. The kids all groaned in unison.

“Do we have to, dad?” The eldest, Elias, inquired.

“Is either that or help clean the house,” Todd declared, sternly.

“We’ll be outside,” And with that Elias and his siblings were gone, the kitchen door banging shut behind them.

“Let’s not have another kid,” Victor grumbled after a moment or two of silence, relaxing his grip on the frying pan.

“Agreed,” Todd sighed and closing the distance between them, embraced the feral mutant from behind, “I love you, Vic.”

“Love you too,” Victor fully relaxed, “Wanna help me with the rest of these dishes?”

Todd chuckled softly,

“Sure.”


End file.
